fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 2.0 - The Supermassive Update
Minecraft 2.0 or The Supermassive Update is a massive update for Minecraft released shortly after 1.12. Minecraft 2.0 introduces many new features, including scrapped or removed features and even features from joke updates, which have now been adjusted to be more serious, as well as ideas taken from quiz apps. In addition to this all, it also removes the attack cooldown feature that came with 1.9, and has some other changes and adjustments as well. New Features Mobs Meta Enderman *New type of Enderman with red eyes *Shoots purple energy blasts *Small explosions (that don't break blocks but do inflict damage on the Player and passive mobs) are created whenever it teleports, both on the location where it used to be and the location where it shows up *Unlike Endermen, is already hostile and doesn't need provocation *Weak to water *Has 40 HP *Spawns in strongholds, dungeons, abandoned mineshafts, End Cities and even Nether Fortresses *Drops Ender Pearls and, more rarely, Ender Orbs Shelleton *New type of Skeleton *Has 45 HP *Always spawns with a Golden Helmet *Throws bombs that create deadly energy circles when they explode. These energy circles dissapear after a few seconds and electrify the Player and wolves if they touch it *Attacks with the new Hammer weapon if The Player comes close enough. *Drops bones and sometimes his hammer *Spawns in every dimension Skeleton Tirailleur *Another new Skeleton *Has 45 HP *Equipped with a Dispenser Mortar, another new weapon. This weapon can shoot any kind of arrows and potions plus fire charges, snowballs, eggs and almost all other projectiles as well *Always spawns with a Diamond Helmet *Attacks with a Venom Blade if the Player comes close, inflicting Poison and Nausea on them *Drops bones and, albeit VERY rare, the Dispenser Mortar and/or the Venom Blade Vortex Creeper *Purple Creeper *Unlike the normal Creepers from this update onwards, doesn't attack with flying kicks *The explosion creates a purple orb that sucks in entities and items. If the Player fails to escape its suction, they'll take 4 damage every second, killing them if they don't get out in time. After 7 seconds, the orb dissapears. Armor and status effects will reduce or negate its damage *Drops gunpowder if killed; unlike the normal Creepers from this update onwards, they don't explode upon dying *Spawns in The Nether Ender Creeper *Two variations: Flying Ender Creeper and Teleporting Ender Creeper. *Both spawn in The End and have 40 HP. *Flying Ender Creepers have wings and fly about until provoked by Players damaging them. When provoked, they will sweep down, carry the Player upwards and explode. If the explosion doesn't kill them, the fall will. Survival is very rare. *Teleporting Ender Creepers behave like normal Creepers in this update, but their explosion will teleport the Player to a random location, minimally 60 and maximally 250 blocks away. *Both drop Ender Pearls when killed. Climber *Completely new mob *A blue, humanoid entity with two green eyes that climbs up surfaces and can walk on walls and ceilings. *Jumps twice as high as the Player and is able to damage them by landing on them *Can also damage the Player by walking into them. *Can jump to avoid projectiles. *Has 30 HP. *Upon death, drops strings and has a rare chance of dropping Jump Boots, Wall Boots or Climbing Boots. *Only spawns in The Far Lands Spindler *Another completely new mob in the shape of a horizontal circle with thick lines sprouting of it in all eight directions. *Hostile *Levitates above the ground and spins around as soon as it sees the Player, attempting to ram into them. This sends The Player flying backwards or launches them away. The attack itself only depletes one and a half heart, but the real threat is the fall damage. The Player can also get hurt by being launched into walls. *Has 50 HP *Drops nothing noteworthy upon death, but grants a lot of EXP, far more than any other mob, excluding the bosses. *Spawns in The Far Lands only. Snoofer *A green boss monster consisting of a square with various vines and tendrils sprouting out of it. *Tries to smack its tentacles into the Player, grab and toss them or launch its appendages like missiles, exploding upon contact. *Has 500 HP. *Upon death, drops ¼ of the EXP granted by The Enderdragon. *Drops the Sabre of Arbor, which allows The Player to grow trees, plants and crops as if they used Bonemeal and also has the ability to summon sharp-edged, spiked vines from the ground to attack mobs by right clicking the floor. By itself, it deals 5 hit points of damage. The vines deal 12 damage by themselves, but mobs usually take fall damage as well because it launches them up, making it one of the hardest hitting attacks in the game that the Player can perform. *Spawns only in The Overworld when one places a potted plant atop a "T" structure similar to summoning a Wither or Iron Golem. All blocks but the top one in the center, which has to be podzol, must be Coarse Dirt. Normal Dirt will not work. Seeing as podzol will only drop itself when the Player mines it with Silk Touch on the tool, obtaining the Sabre of Arbor, which can only be obtained by beating the Snoofer, is far harder than it sounds. Diamond Chicken *The Diamond Chicken is a remnant from the Diamond Chickens from the joke 2.0. update. *Neutral *Very rare *Lays diamonds and lapis lazuli instead of eggs *If provoked, it'll attack The Player *Players must be extra careful when attempting to breed or tame these chickens *If the Player doesn't kill it fast enough, it explodes. *8 HP Redstone Bugs *Just like the Diamond Chicken, comes from the 2013 April Fools Update *Red Silverfish that spawn occasionally when the Player uses redstone *Mess up the Redstone and attack The Player *Drop redstone when killed *15 HP Pink Wither *Once again, from the 2013 Joke Update, though its behaviour is completely overhauled *Summoned by placing two wool blocks with a flower pot on top *Shoots pink hearts and grows sharp thorns from the floor *Can induce the Wither II, Poison II, Weakness, Slowness, Nausea and Blindness effects *Can only truly be harmed by Splash Potions, Dispensers and Enchanted Bows. All other weapons only deal 20% of the damage they'd normally inflict. *Has 400 HP *Can hypnotize any mob - including animals - to attack The Player, and can also stun anything in her path, or even freeze them in ice *Upon death, drops the Nether Star and the Cerebro Clock Goat *New animal *Spawns mainly in forests and Taiga biomes and the Sky Dimension *20 HP *Drops goat meat and sometimes Goat Horns *Can be tamed *Can carry items *Attacks enemies with its horns, but won't attack The Player, even if attacked Duck *New animal *Spawns near water *Capable of swimming *Floats downwards, like chickens *Can't drown *15 HP *Can be tamed and bred *Drops Duck Meat upon death Garter Snake *Neutral *Spawns in deserts, mesa biomes, savannahs, jungles and swamps *20 HP *When provoked, leaps at The Player and bites them, inducing Poison II *Drops Viper Fangs and Rattles upon death **Viper Fangs can be thrown at enemies to poison them while Rattles can be used to distract mobs More mobs TBA Items Hammer *A massive sledgehammer *Deals 6 damage. *Can also be used as tool for redstone Dispenser Mortar *A portable Dispenser with sticks in the shape of a handle, with a lever as well *Kind of functions like a gun *The longer you charge it, the better it shoots *Can shoot any kind of arrows and potions, plus Fire Charges, Eggs, Snowballs, Lava, Ender Pearls, Dynamite, Spiked Balls and even tools, and almost every single other projectile *When there's no ammo left, the Player has to "reload" it *Crafted by placing a Dispenser, Sticks and a Lever in a Crafting Table Block Launcher *A long Stone Slab with a Piston atop of it, with a button at the back of the Piston *Can launch any block at enemies, including Cacti, Spike Blocks, TNT, Etho Slabs, Anvils, Gravel and Sand *The longer you charge it, the farther the blocks will reach and the more damage they deal Mob Cannon *A large, gray pipe. *Sucks in mobs and blasts them out *Can only carry four mobs at once Cerebro Clock *A blue clock with a yellow dot in the center *Allows The Player to manipulate the minds of mobs and even other Players. Players will lose control over their avatar for as long as the effect lasts. *Left clicking will swap functions. Right clicking will use the Cerebro Clock. *Functions: **Mind Control: Allows the Player to have mobs or Players do whatever they want, e.g. kill themselves, attack other mobs, walk away or do nothing. **Hypnosis: Allows the Player to stun the mobs or Players and make them walk off soon after, completely ignoring the Player and any mobs they'd normally attack **Sleep Inducement: Puts said mob to sleep for five minutes. During this they can be grabbed, carried or stuffed into a Mob Cage (more about that later) **Memory Erasure: Erases the memory of mobs or Players, making them stop in place, as they technically forgot what they were doing. After a few seconds, they will do their normal thing again. **Confusion: Confuses mobs or Players, causing them to walk into random directions or jump for no reason. **Neurocognitive Deficit: Renders mobs or Players unconscious for one and a half minute, dealing damage in the process, but it is unable to kill. Mobs and Players can be carried around in this state, or put into a Mob Cage. *Anti-Hypersuasion Badge blocks the effects of the Cerebro Clock, but can only be gained by sacrificing a Diamond Sword or Chestplate. Mob Cage *Comes in the form of a cage or a glass case *Can trap and capture mobs, but not Players *Once captured, the Mob Cage can be placed down with the mob in it and even placed in chests or the Player's inventory Chrono Compass *Allows the Player to freely bend time to their will *Can only be gained by defeating the Enderdragon, the Wither, the Snoofer and the Pink Wither. After that, one must go to a Stronghold, where a yellow portal will lead to a series of challenges. At the end of it, the Player will find eight 4D Stones. Putting those around a Compass in a Crafting Table will finally create the Chrono Compass. *Just like the Cerebro Clock, left clicking switches function. *Can reduce, accerlate, reverse and stop time. *Can also switch to day, night or sunset. *By holding the right click, the Player will be unaffected by time reduction, accerlation or reversal. If not, the Player will be affected as well. Time stop never applies to the Player. *Checkpoint: Saves a certain state of being (inventory, hearts, hunger, etc..) that can later be returned to. New Ores *Amethyst, Topaz, Citrine and Ruby are new ores in the game. *Emerald and Lapis Lazuli can now also be used to make tools. *Emerald is in between stone and iron, topaz between iron and diamond, lapis in between iron and topaz, amethyst between topaz and diamond and citrine is just barely weaker than diamond. Drowsy Arrow *Puts mobs and Players to sleep, just like the Cerebro Clock. *How long they sleep depends on the arrow and bow drawback. Dimensions TBA Other Additions Thirst Bar *Just like the hunger bar, but with water and milk, which can now be consumed as well *The moment it's empty, you die within seven seconds. Biomes *Rock Plateau **Basically rocks everywhere **Contains much more caves then usual *City **Basically a city *The Wastelands **An abandoned area with brown ground and brown sky where mobs can survive at daylight and where water hurts you. USB Charger Block *Allows the Player to port various things over to other USB Charger Blocks. Can also emit redstone signals. Reality Vision *Shows a minimap and allows the Player to see through solid blocks Obsidian Boat *A boat that sinks and then launches upwards as it moves forwards when the Player uses it, creating a splash of water that harms mobs and Players. Also harms mobs and Players if it lands on top of them. Scrapped Features that returned Minecraft 2.0 re-adds many functions that were once removed or scrapped. These are: The Sky Dimension *Also known as "The Skylands" *Just like in the mod, Dream Beds must be used to access it *Contains almost all scrapped features The Far Lands *Present at the edge of the world. *Can only be accessed using commands or with a Interdimensional Door, which has to be made with Obsidian and an Iron Door *Various Monoliths are present in the area before it. *Exclusive mobs like the Climber and the Spindler can be found here, amongst others Classic Dimension *Basically the world how it looked in older versions of Minecraft, e.g. Survival Test, Indev, Infdev, etc... Winter Mode *By hitting the option "Winter Mode" in the world creation screen, the entire world will consist solely of all types of snow biomes plus frozen oceans. Quiver *Can be placed in the chestplate slot as well as on armour *Allows the Player to store more arrows then he can in the Inventory. *Can store a maximum of 768 arrows Lantern *Can be placed down *Also lights up the place if anywhere in the Player's hotbar Lectern *Allows Players to store books and read them. *Created by placing a book above two wood blocks in the Crafting Table. Crying Obsidian *Allows the Player to save their game. Unlike the Bed, which only sets the spawnpoint, Crying Obsidian saves everything. Created by placing Water Buckets around Obsidian in the Crafting Table. Locked Chest *Can only be opened with the key that was used to lock it. Keys can be made by placing gold bars in a Crafting Table. Dirt Slabs *Yep - it's literally a dirt slab. Nether Reactor *When activated, just as in the old PE, it spawns a Netherrack cube with Nether rescources and Zombie Pigmen. **However, the cube now consists of multiple chambers with challenges to overcome. *Also creates Glowing Obsidian, which now hurts the Players and mobs shall they touch it Humans *These are hostile mobs using the Steve skin that can only be found in the Classic Dimension, where they spawn from Replicators. They usually punch the Player, but can also use any weapon or item they find. Green Villager *The removed Green Villager is now back in the game. Blue Villager *The Blue Villager from promotional art serves as a musician of sorts. Pigman *Now spawn in Sky Dimension Villages *The Steve Mob, Black Steve, Beast Boy and Rana also spawn there *Trade with rubies Cogs/Gears *Acts like Redstone, but can be placed on walls and ceilings *Can be used in conjunction with Redstone Stonecutter *Allows the Player to make better stone tools and turn stone into more stone. Camera *Allows you to take pictures. Brick Pyramids *Only spawn in the Classic Dimension *Contain various chests guarded by Cave Spiders and various types of Skeletons Obsidian Wall *Only spawns in the Classic Dimension *Only one or two blocks tall *Serves no noteworthy function but decoration Underwater Caves *Make their first appearance since the Survival Test *Basically caves near bodies of water that are completely or partially flooded Gravel Beach *New biome in both The Overworld and the Classic Dimension More TBA Changes *The attack cooldown/strength and new combat system from 1.9 is completely removed from the game after highly negative reception from fans. *All hostile and neutral mobs now have a ragdoll death animation, except the Climber which fades into thin air, the Spindler which dissapears into fire, the Slimes and Magma Cubes which melt and evaporate and the Skeletons which turn to dust. Mobs Creeper *Now uses a mix between its normal attack pattern and the pattern from the Survival Test Mode. **When far away, leaps into the air and attacks with a flying kick **Also explodes one last time upon death **Still explodes if close enough to the Player *Drops a corpse after explosion and still drops gunpowder, along with music discs if a Skeleton shot it dead Zombie Pigman *Some Zombie Pigmen now have "battle signs", just like in the joke 2.0 update. These signs deal only 2 damage, but the Pigmen swing them much faster and they deal no knockback, allowing the Pigmen to bludgeon the Player constantly until they die. *Zombie Pigmen have a 20% chance to spawn with a battle sign. Illusioner, Giant, Zombie Horse *No longer unused; can now be encountered naturally. All of them are hostile. Zombie Horses have 40 HP and burn in daylight. Giants do not. Wither Skeleton *Now has a 20% chance to spawn with a bow, shooting burning arrows. More TBA Category:Fanmade Minecraft Updates Category:Updates